Dodatak:Popis vrsta:Cani
*'Taksoni:' Cania , Canidae , Canidia , Canifa , Canindea , Canirallus , Canis , Canistes , Canistrolithus , Canistrum , Cania Cania Walker, 1855 * Cania bandura Moore 1859 * Cania bicarinatus Walker 1858 * Cania bilinea Walker 1855 * Cania hatita Druce 1896 * Cania heppneri Inoue 1970 * Cania malaccana Walker 1865 * Cania mollis Walker 1865 * Cania obliquifascia Hampson 1900 * Cania pallida Hering 1931 * Cania pulligonis Swinhoe 1889 * Cania robusta Hering 1931 * Cania sericea Walker 1855 * Cania siamensis Tams * Cania striola Hering 1931 Canid Porodica Canidae Fischer von Waldheim, 1817 *Rodovi: Atelocynus, Canis, Cerdocyon, Chrysocyon, Cuon, Dusicyon, Lycalopex, Lycaon, Nyctereutes, Otocyon, Speothos, Urocyon, Vulpes. Canidia Thomson, 1857 * Canidia canescens (Dillon, 1955) * Canidia chemsaki Wappes & Lingafelter, 2005 * Canidia cincticornis Thomson, 1857 * Canidia cincticornis balteata (Lacordaire, 1872) * Canidia giesberti Wappes & Lingafelter, 2005 * Canidia mexicana Thomson, 1860 * Canidia ochreostictica (Dillon, 1956) * Canidia spinicornis (Bates, 1881) * Canidia turnbowi Wappes & Lingafelter, 2005 Canif Canifa LeConte, 1866 * Canifa pallipennis LeConte, 1878 * Canifa pallipes (Melsheimer, 1846) * Canifa plagiata (Melsheimer, 1846) * Canifa pusilla (Haldeman, 1848) Podred Caniformia Kretzoi, 1938 * Porodica Ailuridae Gray, 1843 * Porodica Canidae Fischer, 1817 * Porodica Mephitidae Bonaparte, 1845 * Porodica Mustelidae Fischer, 1817 * Porodica Odobenidae Allen, 1880 * Porodica Otariidae Gray, 1825 * Porodica Phocidae Gray, 1821 * Porodica Procyonidae Gray, 1825 * Porodica Ursidae Fischer de Waldheim, 1817 Canin Canindea Galileo & Martins, 1990 * Canindea latithorax Galileo & Martins, 1991 * Canindea maculata Galileo & Martins, 1990 * Canindea signaticornis (Buquet, 1857) Canir Canirallus Bonaparte, 1856 * Canirallus beankaensis Goodman, Raherilalao and Block, 2011 * Canirallus kioloides (Pucheran, 1845) * Canirallus kioloides berliozi (Salomonsen, 1934) * Canirallus kioloides kioloides (Pucheran, 1845) * Canirallus oculeus (Hartlaub, 1855) Datoteka:Canirallus kioloides 1868.jpg|Canirallus kioloides Datoteka:Canirallus oculeus Museum de Genève.JPG|Canirallus oculeus Canis Canis Linnaeus, 1758 * Canis adustus Sundevall, 1847 * Canis adustus adustus Sundevall, 1847 * Canis adustus bweha Heller, 1914 * Canis adustus grayi Hilzheimer, 1906 * Canis adustus kaffensis Neumann, 1902 * Canis adustus lateralis P. L. Sclater, 1870 * Canis adustus notatus Heller, 1914 * Canis anthus F. Cuvier, 1820, novootkrivena vrstaAfrican golden wolf, a new species of wild dog, discovered * Canis antonii Zdansky, 1924 † * Canis apolloniensis Koufos and Kostopoulos 1997 † * Canis armbrusteri Gidley, 1913 † * Canis aureus Linnaeus, 1758 * Canis aureus algirensis Wagner, 1841 * Canis aureus anthus F. Cuvier, 1820 * Canis aureus aureus Linnaeus, 1758 * Canis aureus bea Heller, 1914 * Canis aureus cruesemanni Matschie, 1900 * Canis aureus ecsedensis (Kretzoi, 1947) * Canis aureus indicus Hodgson, 1833 * Canis aureus lupaster Hemprich and Ehrenberg, 1833 * Canis aureus moreotica I. Geoffroy Saint-Hilaire, 1835 * Canis aureus naria Wroughton, 1916 * Canis aureus riparius Hemprich and Ehrenberg, 1832 * Canis aureus soudanicus Thomas, 1903 * Canis aureus syriacus Hemprich and Ehrenberg, 1833 * Canis cautleyi Pilgrim, 1932 † * Canis cedazoensis Mooser and Dalquest 1975 † * Canis chihliensis Zdansky, 1924 † * Canis dirus Leidy, 1858 † * Canis himalayensis Aggarwal, Kivisild, Ramadevi & Singh, 2007 * Canis edwardii Gazin 1942 † * Canis feneus Tedford et al. 2009 † * Canis ferox Miller and Carranza-Castaneda 1998 † * Canis hartshornianus Cope 1873 † * Canis latrans Say, 1823 (kojot) * Canis latrans cagottis C. E. H. Smith, 1839 * Canis latrans clepticus Elliot, 1903 * Canis latrans dickeyi Nelson, 1932 * Canis latrans frustror Woodhouse, 1851 * Canis latrans goldmani Merriam, 1904 * Canis latrans hondurensis Goldman, 1936 * Canis latrans impavidus J. A. Allen, 1903 * Canis latrans incolatus Hall, 1934 * Canis latrans jamesi Townsend, 1912 * Canis latrans latrans Say, 1823 * Canis latrans lestes Merriam, 1897 * Canis latrans mearnsi Merriam, 1897 * Canis latrans microdon Merriam, 1897 * Canis latrans ochropus Eschscholtz, 1829 * Canis latrans peninsulae Merriam, 1897 * Canis latrans texensis Bailey, 1905 * Canis latrans thamnos Jackson, 1949 * Canis latrans umpquensis Jackson, 1949 * Canis latrans vigilis Merriam, 1897 * Canis lepophagus Johnston 1938 † * Canis lippincottianus Cope 1873 † * Canis lupus Linnaeus, 1758 (invazivna vrsta) * Canis lupus albus Kerr, 1792 * Canis lupus alces Goldman, 1941 * Canis lupus arabs Pocock, 1934 * Canis lupus arctos Pocock, 1935 * Canis lupus baileyi Nelson and Goldman, 1929 * Canis lupus beothucus G. M. Allen and Barbour, 1937 * Canis lupus bernardi Anderson, 1943 * Canis lupus campestris Dwigubski, 1804 * Canis lupus chanco Gray, 1863 * Canis lupus columbianus Goldman, 1941 * Canis lupus crassodon Hall, 1932 * Canis lupus dingo Meyer, 1793 * Canis lupus familiaris Linnaeus, 1758 * Canis lupus filchneri (Matschie, 1907) * Canis lupus floridanus Miller, 1912 * Canis lupus fuscus Richardson, 1839 * Canis lupus gregoryi Goldman, 1937 * Canis lupus griseoalbus Baird, 1858 * Canis lupus hattai Kishida, 1931 * Canis lupus hodophilax Temminck, 1839 * Canis lupus hudsonicus Goldman, 1941 * Canis lupus irremotus Goldman, 1937 * Canis lupus labradorius Goldman, 1937 * Canis lupus ligoni Goldman, 1937 * Canis lupus lupus Linnaeus, 1758 * Canis lupus lycaon Schreber, 1775 * Canis lupus mackenzii Anderson, 1943 * Canis lupus manningi Anderson, 1943 * Canis lupus mogollonensis Goldman, 1937 * Canis lupus monstrabilis Goldman, 1937 * Canis lupus nubilus Say, 1823 * Canis lupus occidentalis Richardson, 1829 * Canis lupus orion Pocock, 1935 * Canis lupus pallipes Sykes, 1831 * Canis lupus pambasileus Elliot, 1905 * Canis lupus rufus Audubon and Bachman, 1851 * Canis lupus tundrarum Miller, 1912 * Canis lupus youngi Goldman, 1937 * Canis mesomelas Schreber, 1775 * Canis mesomelas mesomelas Schreber, 1775 * Canis mesomelas schmidti Noack, 1897 * Canis morenis Lydekker 1894 * Canis simensis Canis simensis Rüppell, 1840 (ugrožena vrsta) * Canis simensis citernii de Beaux, 1922 * Canis simensis simensis Ruppell, 1840 * Canis thooides Tedford et al. 2009 † Datoteka:Wolf by Brooks Falls.jpg|Canis lupus Datoteka:Wolf eyes - Scott Flaherty.jpg|Canis lupus Datoteka:Wolf - Scott Flaherty.jpg|Canis lupus Datoteka:Timber wolves fighting.jpg|Canis lupus Datoteka:Quebec wild wolf.jpg|Canis lupus Datoteka:Canis lupus Parc Alpha 003.jpg|Canis lupus Datoteka:Side-striped Jackal.jpg|Canis adustus Datoteka:Keulemans sidestriped jackal.png|Canis adustus Datoteka:Canis adustus - Brehm.jpg|Canis adustus Datoteka:Canis aureus revivim2.JPG|Canis aureus Datoteka:Keulemans Indian jackal.png|Canis aureus Datoteka:Paintedthousdog.jpg|Canis aureus Datoteka:Wolf.JPG|Canis himalayensis Datoteka:Golden wolf 2.jpg|Canis aureus bea Datoteka:Golden wolf small.jpg|Canis aureus bea Datoteka:Golden Wolf2.jpg|Canis aureus bea Datoteka:Canis aureus 1.JPG|Canis aureus moreotica Datoteka:Flickr - Rainbirder - Golden Jackal (1).jpg|Canis aureus naria Datoteka:Flickr - Rainbirder - Golden Jackal Female.jpg|Canis aureus naria Datoteka:Coyote with typical hold on lamb.jpg|Canis latrans Datoteka:Coyote Arizona.jpg|Canis latrans Datoteka:California Death Valley Coyote.jpg|anis latrans Datoteka:Black-backed Jackal Canis mesomelas in Tanzania 2759 Nevit.jpg|Canis mesomelas Datoteka:Black-backed jackal Etosha.jpg|Canis mesomelas Datoteka:Winifredaustenjackals.png|Canis mesomelas Datoteka:Canis mesomelas (Cape Cross).jpg|Canis mesomelas Datoteka:Black-backed Jackal Canis mesomelas in Tanzania 3505 cropped Nevit.jpg|Canis mesomelas Datoteka:EthiopianWolf1.jpg|Canis simensis Datoteka:Ethiopian wolf sanetti plateau.jpg|Canis simensis Datoteka:Canis simensis -Simien Mountains, Ethiopia-8.jpg|Canis simensis Datoteka:Ethiopian Wolf-area.png|Canis simensis Datoteka:07-03-23RedWolfAlbanyGAChehaw.jpg|Canis rufus Datoteka:Canis rufus standing.jpg|Canis rufus Datoteka:Red Wolf LO5S5245 original.JPG|Canis rufus Datoteka:Red wolf pups - captive breeding.jpg|Canis rufus Datoteka:Mapa distribución lobo rojo (canis rufus).png|Canis rufus Datoteka:Canis dirus.jpg|Canis dirus Datoteka:Canis dirus Sergiodlarosa.jpg|Canis dirus Datoteka:| Datoteka:| Datoteka:| Canistes Casey, 1892 * Canistes schusteri Casey , 1892 Canistra Erichson, 1847 * Canistra (Canistra) bitorosa Weise, 1900 * Canistra (Canistra) dohrni Spaeth, 1905 * Canistra (Canistra) irrorata (Guérin-Méneville, 1844) * Canistra (Canistra) osculatii Guérin-Méneville, 1855 * Canistra (Canistra) procera Boheman, 1850 * Canistra (Canistra) varicosa Erichson, 1847 * Canistra (Canistrella) calamitosa Boheman, 1850 * Canistra (Canistrella) rubiginosa (Guérin-Méneville, 1844) Canistrolithus R.W.Jordan & A.H.L.Chamberlain, 1993 * Canistrolithus valliformis R. W. Jordan & A. H. L. Chamberlain AlgaeBase Canistrolithus valliformis WoRMS Canistrolithus Canistrum E. Morren * Canistrum alagoanum Leme & J.A.Siqueira * Canistrum ambiguum (Wand. & Leme) Wand. & B.A.Moreira * Canistrum aurantiacum E.Morren * Canistrum auratum Leme * Canistrum camacaense Martinelli & Leme * Canistrum cyathiforme (Vell.) Mez * Canistrum flavipetalum Wand. * Canistrum fosterianum L.B.Sm. * Canistrum fragrans (Linden) Mabb. * Canistrum giganteum (Baker) L.B.Sm. * Canistrum guzmanioides Leme * Canistrum improcerum Leme & J.A.Siqueira * Canistrum lanigerum H.E.Luther & Leme * Canistrum montanum Leme * Canistrum paulistanum (Leme) Wand. & S.E.Martins * Canistrum perplexum L.B.Sm. * Canistrum pickelii (Andrade-Lima & L.B.Sm.) Leme & J.A.Siqueira * Canistrum sandrae Leme * Canistrum seidelianum W.Weber * Canistrum superbum (Lindm.) Mez * Canistrum triangulare L.B.Sm. & Reitz : status nije riješen: # Canistrum camacaensis Martinelli & Leme Izvori Vidi Popis taksona:Ca Kategorija:Popis vrsta:Ca